


74

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny coda to 'Sein und Zeit'. Set during the drive after Teena's death when Scully spots the sign for Route 74.</p>
            </blockquote>





	74

Skinner drives carefully. For a while, she looks at his hand on the steering wheel to avoid looking in the rearview mirror at her partner in the back seat.

She hadn’t been exaggerating when she’d said that Mulder had had a rough night. She’d had to watch him fall apart, not piece by piece in manageable bits but suddenly and completely, starting with that howl of anguish. There’d been more breaking of things, and then a long silence.

She’d wanted to tell him about her father’s funeral, but it wasn’t yet time to talk about funerals. He’d gotten up after a while, brought out tea bags and sugar and brandy while she heated up some water. 

She looks out the window and sees the sign for Route 74, her hands already reaching for the map in the glove compartment before her brain is aware of the recognition. Here, at least, is something she can do for him. It may be the only equivalent of lighting a candle that she’ll get.


End file.
